Click
by DinoFreakUSA
Summary: Things go crazy when a guy named James finds a protoform. Will he reveal it to the public? Will he use it against others? And to makr things worse, a certain Decepticon is after it. Official Character/OC pairiing. No Slash or Bot/Human pairing.


My name is James Cullen. No I'm not related to those so-called vampires in Twilight. I'm about thirty three, five foot eleven, with blond hair. I have a wife and two kids. Well, actually I have three kids. They are two girls named Lisa and Mary, a boy named Joe, and transforming alien robot called Click.

Well, Click isn't really my kid obviously. I found him. It started out as an attempt to prove myself to everyone else but it ended up changing my life.

Now let me tell you about the road trip I took with my old friend Frank.

Oh, you want to learn about Click? Well it's a long story but okay. I guess I'll tell it from the beginning. The very beginning.

88

Eons ago on a distant planet, which I now know is called Cybertron, a terrible war was raged between two robotic factions: the Autobots, led by Optimus Prime, and the Decepticons, led by Optimus' brother Megatron.

The war was over the dwindling supply of this stuff called energon, the life blood of their species. Problem was, they were so busy fighting that they didn't realize that the war was sucking up what they were fighting for.

Two of them did see past the war. One of them was high in command of the Decepticons. The other was an Autobot. If there was ever a show made out of these, she would probably be one of the robots fighting in the background while the camera focused on Optimus and Megatron. Despite her apparent insignificance, the Decepticon loved her.

The two of them hid their love from others fearing separation. Still, they managed to meet each other secretly.

As the planet began to die, the female revealed that she was with child. Knowing the baby wouldn't be able to live on the dying planet, the Decepticon placed his pregnant Autobot bride inside a stasis pod. His plan was for both of them to escape but before he could climb in the building was attacked by one of the factions. Having no choice, the Decepticon launched the stasis pod out into space. His love was safe.

88

Nearly four million years passed. Now this is where I come in. You know when people tell you to be yourself? That doesn't work.

You see I was a nerd in High School, and not a normal one. I was obsessed with UFO's and other conspiracies.

My father once worked for a top secret organization called Sector Seven. According the officials, S7 didn't exist, but I know it was real.

One day my father gave me a weird looking thing. It seemed made of metal but I couldn't put it near any electronics less they be fried. It seemed like it was chipped off of something larger.

The next day, my father disappeared. A few days later, his body was found beside a dumpster. According to the police, he was probably mugged. I knew better. His body was found nearly a mile away from his usual path home. It was a set up. Someone had murdered my father to keep him quiet. They were after that chip.

I told the police and they told me to go home. They thought I was temporarily insane due to grief. Even my mother didn't believe me.

From then on, I vowed to search and expose Sector Seven. To do that, I began research. I studied everything from Roswell to Hanger 18. All of it pointed to Sector Seven but I had no proof.

My peers knew about my obsession with extra-terrestrials and mocked me for it. Every day I faced their harsh words. My only friends were fellow outcasts.

Mike believed he had supernatural powers. He could often be seen trying to get a textbook to levitate. He is very sporadic.

Then there is Sarah. She is the most stubborn and hard headed girl I know. She is very persuasive in her own way. By that I mean she'll beat the crap out of you if you if she thinks you're doing something wrong. She is also the smartest girl in school. That's why I liked her. I mean really like her.

(The beginning of Click's story will start next chapter.)


End file.
